A Kirby Christmas
by MetaDawnKnightMistEon
Summary: It's everyone's favorite time of the year: Christmas! The entire castle is hurrying to get everything perfect, but for some reason, Dedede refuses to participate. (Dumb summary, and this story could be better. I threw it together last minute, but it's the best I could possibly do in two busy days!) I hope you enjoy!


** Hey! It's my first one-shot, and a Christmas special for all of you Kirby fans! I couldn't log on, so I couldn't post, I'm posting late! Either way, I finished this, and I hope you enjoy!**

Tiff sat in her room, finishing some last minute wrapping. Tomorrow was Christmas and she wanted to give her friends presents for the holiday. The entire castle was preparing for the event. Waddle Dees ran around, putting up the tree, baking sweets, or shoveling the road that led up to the castle. Tiff's mom and dad, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, were hanging decorations with the help of Lololo and Lalala. Kirby and Tuff claimed to be taste testing the food, but Tiff knows that they were just hungry and really wanted the deserts. Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight went to run last minute errands, and had been gone for a couple hours.

Tiff had been put in charge of organizing jobs, but she had finished that a while ago and everything was running smoothly anyway. She made sure everyone did something; she even made sure that every last Waddle Dee was working. Tiff decided to use her free time with last minute wrapping.

Tiff finished neatly tying her last gift and looked over the presents that were ready to be opened. A small smile crept over her face. Everything was perfect! Kirby was staying with Tiff and Tuff tonight, so he would be celebrating with them in the morning. Even better, this was the first Christmas after eNeMeE was defeated, so Kirby didn't have to worry about any monsters attacking.

Joy spread around the castle, which everyone felt. All but one person.

King Dedede sat alone in his room, staring out the window. The snow glowed a light, gentle orange under the setting sun. A couple of Cappy kids were finishing a snowman in the distance, but someone had called to them and they started heading back to town, leaving their near finished snowman to rest for the night.

Behind him, Dedede heard Escargoon enter the room. Dedede ignored him, so Escargoon tried to start a conversation.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow, sire?" Dedede didn't respond. Escargoon assumed he forgot (again) what day it was.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, remember?" Escargoon said, his eyes sparkled. "Aren't you excited?"

"No." Dedede said without moving his head away from the window.

Escargoon was shocked. "What? Why not?"

"Christmas is the worst day ever invented." Dedede spoke smoothly, his voice showing no emotion, which is rare for the big king.

"How can someone not like Christmas?!" Escargoon exclaimed. "It's like, well... not even living!" He eyed the king closely. "I don't get it. Someone as greedy as you should love getting presents!"

Dedede was quiet for a minute. He turned his head slightly. "That's just the thing! No one ever GETS me presents!" He stood up and started pacing. "Every year is the same. Get excited, wait for Christmas Eve, hope for the best, run down stairs on Christmas morning, and guess what? No presents under the tree with your name on it!" He stopped pacing and glared at Escargoon. "I bet even YOU forgot to get me something!"

Escargoon stared at the ground. "Erm... well..."

"See?!" Dedede stopped pacing and sat down on his bed, his big belly shaking. "No one likes me. So, I'm skipping Christmas."

Escargoon blinked. "Wha-what?"

Dedede stared at the ground, both anger, sadness, and loneliness hanging in his eyes.

With nothing left to say, Escargoon backed away from the king and walked slowly to the door. It was hard for Escargoon to see the king so sad. He stepped into the hallway, gave one final look at the king, and turned away, lost in his thoughts.

That night, Kirby sat between Tiff and Tuff, gobbling up his dinner as quickly as he could. Already, he had cleaned his plate twice, and still wanted more of the delicious chili.

"Mom doesn't have to worry about left overs with Kirby here!" Tuff said, poking Kirby's belly. Kirby laughed and fell out out of his chair, the chili he was eating falling to the ground. Quickly, Kirby jumped up and caught it with his short arms. The family laughed as Kirby struggled to get back into his chair.

"What I don't understand is how you two are still hungry after eating all of those deserts!" Tiff said, watching Kirby successfully climb into his chair and started scarfing down his dinner again. "I hope you saved some for tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, Tiff!" Tuff said. "The Waddle Dees kicked up out after a couple of hours." He scooped another spoonful of chili and shoved it in his mouth. "I can assure you, it all tastes amazing!" he said in between chews. He swallowed and added, "Stay away from the cinnamon-covered bananas, though!" he warned. "They had too much cinnamon!" Everyone laughed, and the clock on the wall struck eight.

Lady Like stood up and wiped her mouth. "Okay, children, it's time for bed!"

Tiff stood up and stretched her arms. "Come on, Kirby!" Kirby put his plate on the table and smiled up at Tiff. "We don't want to be too tired for tomorrow!"

Kirby jumped out of his seat and ran to Tuff's room, where he normally sleeps when he stays with them. He obviously wanted to be wide awake tomorrow morning.

Tiff giggled. She was super excited about Christmas, like every other child who lived in Cappy Town. Nothing could ruin her mood.

She said tonight to her parents and started to her bad. She put on her nightgown and crawled into bed. She put her head under her blankets and smiled to herself. _"Tomorrow is going to be perfect..."_

"Tiff! Tiff! Wake up!" Tiff's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up in bed.

Kirby and Tuff were outside of her room, bouncing up and down. "Come on! Let's go to the main room and open our presents!"

Tiff felt a smile grow on her face. "It's Christmas!" she said, her excitement returning. She jumped out of bed and put on her slippers. The kids ran out of the room and into the hallway. They raced downstairs as fast as they could, all of them equally excited. They burst into the throne room and stared in awe at the tree. It was surrounded by presents, all wrapped perfectly.

Behind them, Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Lololo, and Lalala walked into the room. "My!" Lady Like gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, dear." Sir Ebrum agreed. "It is much better than last year!"

"Do you like it?" The group turned their heads. In the corner of the room was Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight.

Tiff beamed at him. "You put this all together?!" She turned back to the tree, its bright lights illuminating the gloomy castle walls. Everyone gazed at it, their eyes reflecting the perfect colors of the lights.

Escargoon walked in, his head hung. His conversation with Dedede had really got to him, and he had a hard time falling asleep. When he saw the lights, he stopped dead and stared at it, his worries evaporating.

"Well?" Meta Knight said, breaking the silence. "Are you going to open your presents?" His eyes turned a gentle pink.

Instantly, Tuff ran forward with Kirby close behind him. Everyone smiled and hurried after them, eager to see what they got for Christmas.

Not long later, all of the presents were unwrapped, and everyone was sitting contently, either admiring their gifts, or talking with their friends.

Sir Ebrum had bought Lady Like a new dress and earrings, and she had gotten him a tuxedo. Meta Knight was trying on a new cape, and Sword Knight and Blade Knight had both gotten new swords. Tuff and Lololo were throwing a football across the room. Lalala had gotten an orange bow, and Tiff was trying on a red scarf. All of the Waddle Dees had something new, and all of them were content.

Everyone was satisfied, but even with the excitement, Tiff could see something was not right... Someone was missing!

Dedede sat alone in his room, his head on his hands. Escargoon had knocked on his door earlier, but the fat king refused to get up. Even from his room, Dedede could hear everyone playing and laughing.

"Without me." he said bitterly. He hung his head, feeling bad for himself all over again. All of the sudden, he heard someone at his door.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Go away, Escargoon!" Dedede yelled. "I'm not going downstairs!" Silence followed his shout for a second. Then, again, he heard a _tap, tap, tap._

"Escargoon, I'm serious!" The last thing Dedede wanted was to see anyone.

The handle of the king's door shook, but Dedede had locked it. Nothing happened for a moment, and Dedede laid back down on his bed. Escargoon had obviously gone away, and Dedede was starting to wish he had let in the snail. He closed his eyes, but suddenly heard _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap..._

Annoyed, Dedede climbed out of bed and walked to the door, mumbling under his breath. He opened the door. "Escargoon, I-"

Dedede cut off when he saw Kirby at the door.

"Oh." He said. "It's you. What do you want?"

"Poyo!" Kirby said. He held out his arms, but realized nothing was in them. Confused, he looked around. He darted away, but returned a second later. This time, he held something in his short arms. It was wrapped sloppily in blue paper.

Dedede stared at it for a moment unable to say anything. Kirby smiled at him hopefully.

Anger suddenly surged through the blue penguin. _"Is he mocking me?!"_

"No thanks." Dedede said cruelly, then slammed the door. He stood still for a moment, his arms crossed. The door suddenly started shaking. Dedede looked at it in surprise. It shook harder, and harder, until the hinges gave way and the door caved into the large room, Kirby flying through with it.

"Hey! You wrecked my doors!" Dedede yelled. Kirby jumped at the sound of his voice. He ran back into the hall, picked up the present, dropped it in front of Dedede, then ran away.

Dedede looked down the hall for the pink puffball, but he was gone. He walked inside of his room and stared at the blue wrapping paper. He picked it up, and quickly discovered how heavy it was. He carefully unwrapped it, almost certain something would jump out at him through the, well... whatever it is.

When nothing attacked him, he looked back at the gift and saw a round watermelon in the package. On top of the watermelon was a card. Dedede picked up the card and started reading.

_"mary krissmas, kiig ddd! from: kirby"_

Dedede flipped the card over, but nothing else was written on the piece of paper but the sloppy writing on the front.

For the first time in his life, King Dedede felt like some actually liked him. Even after the awful way the king treats him, the cute little puffball still wants to be his friend.

For now, King Dedede didn't even care.

**Yay! I finally finished! I know the ending could have been better, but who cares? (Well, besides me?) Well, I hope you had a nice Christmas! (Please review!)**

**(By the way, whoever actually finished reading this gets hugs/cookies! Over the internet!)**


End file.
